Component alignment is of critical importance in microoptical systems and especially semiconductor and/or MOEMS (microoptical electromechanical systems) optical system manufacturing. The basic nature of light requires that light generating, transmitting, and modifying components must be positioned accurately with respect to one another, especially in the context of free-space-interconnect optical systems, in order to function properly and effectively. Scales characteristic of optical semiconductor and MOEMS technologies can necessitate micron to sub-micron alignment accuracy.
Consider the specific example of coupling light from a semiconductor diode laser, such as a pump or transmitter laser, to single mode fiber. Only the power that is coupled into the fiber core is usable, and the coupling efficiency is highly dependent on accurate alignment between the laser output facet and the core; inaccurate alignment can result in partial or complete loss of signal transmission through the optical system. Moreover, if polarization-maintaining fiber is used, there is an added need to rotationally align the fiber relative to the laser to maintain the single polarization characteristic of the output signal.
Other more general examples include optical amplification, receiving and/or processing systems. Some alignment is typically required between an optical signal source, such as the fiber endface, and a detector. In more complex systems including tunable filters, for example, alignment is required not only to preserve signal power, dynamic range, but also to yield high quality systems through the suppression of undesirable optical modes within and without the systems.
In the example of a tunable filter system, light, typically provided by fiber, is supplied to an optical train, including a tunable filter, such as Fabry-Perot (FP) tunable filter. The launch characteristics of the light into the FP filter cavity determine the side mode suppression ratio (SMSR) of the system. This ratio, in part, dictates the quality of the system. If light is launched into the filter at the wrong position or with the wrong spot size, higher order modes are excited in the filter, degrading the system's SMSR. Typically, filter train alignment is employed to extract the highest possible SMSR.
Generally, there are two types of alignment strategies: active and passive. Typically, in passive alignment of the optical components, registration or alignment features are fabricated directly on the optical components, such as the optical elements or element mounting structures, and/or the platform on which the components are to be mounted. The components are then mounted and bonded directly to the platform using the alignment features. In active alignment, an optical signal is transmitted through the components and detected. The alignment is performed based on the transmission characteristics to enable the highest possible performance level for the system.
In the context of commercial volume manufacturing, selection between active and passive alignment, or some mix of the two, is determined based on the quality of part needed. Lower cost, lower performance devices are typically manufactured with entirely passive alignment strategies, whereas the manufacture of high performance devices typically involves at least some active alignment.
Another dimension to the alignment challenge concerns how optical component alignment is effected. Solder joining and laser welding are two common mounting techniques. Solder attachment of optical elements can be accomplished by performing alignment with a molten solder joint between the element to be aligned and the platform or substrate to which it is being attached. The solder is then solidified to “lock-in” the alignment. In some cases, an intentional offset is added to the alignment position prior to solder solidification to compensate for subsequent alignment shifts due to solidification shrinkage of the solder. In the case of laser welding, the fiber, for example, is held in a clip that is then aligned to the semiconductor laser and welded in place. The fiber may then also be further welded to the clip to yield alignment along other axes. Secondary welds are often employed to compensate for alignment shifts due to the weld itself, but as with solder systems, absolute compensation is difficult. Other alignment strategies for optical systems rely on the plastic deformation of the optical component after its installation so that an optical element of the component is brought into an improved alignment with respect to the surrounding optical system.